fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Florina
Florina (フロリーナ Furorina; Flolina in the Fire Emblem Museum) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. She is the younger sister of Fiora and Farina as well as a close friend of Lyn. Her pegasus steed is named Huey. In Fire Emblem Heroes, she is voiced by Nao Shiroki in the Japanese version and Julie Kliewer in the English version. Profile Florina is a Pegasus Knight-in-training from Ilia. One time when she was in Sacae, she fell off her pegasus and landed in a tree. She was found by Lyn caught in the tree when she was being attacked by a swarm of bees. Lyn helped her down, and the two became fast friends. In Lyn's Story, Florina begins a search for Lyn after she learns about her departure for Caelin. She accidentally lands Huey on Migal, the leader of a band of Ganelon Bandits. They are about to capture her when Lyn and her party rescue her. She joins up with Lyn and goes with her to Caelin. After Lundgren's defeat, Florina is made a knight of Caelin. In Eliwood's Story, Florina joins the army alongside Lyn when Eliwood aids them in retaking Caelin. In her default ending, she returns to Ilia and becomes a full-fledged Pegasus Knight. Her alternate endings include retiring to the Sacaen plains with Lyn or marrying Hector and living with him in Ostia, which would make her the mother of Lilina. Personality Florina is very shy around the other characters, especially men and archers. In her support conversations with Serra, it is noted she is reserved even when talking to women. Despite her general disposition, she is a very different person when she is at a festival and "starts coming out of her shell", as revealed in her supports with Farina. It is also revealed she used to cry herself to sleep every night. Farina could also make her cry at every practice. She hopes to become like Fiora, whom she really loves. Florina realizes that she will never become her own person if she keeps relying on Fiora to protect her. Despite her general fear of most men, she seems to have a small crush on Hector after he saves her from falling. However, she has trouble thanking him for it because of her timidness. Pegasus Inconsistencies Throughout the game there are several inconsistencies in the information given during various support conversations about her Pegasus due to errors in the English translation process. Name In her level B support with Hector, it is revealed that her pegasus' name is Huey. However, if Hector talks to Florina during Noble Lady of Caelin, she calls her pegasus Makar. Gender Although it is Huey who lands on Migal, Florina responds to Migal when he speaks of selling the pegasus, "Don't you touch her!". Huey is also called a mare (female horse) in Florina's C support with Nino. These are translation errors of the English script writers since Hurt is male in the Japanese version. In Game ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Description: ''A pegasus knight earning her title. A friend of Lyn's. Base Stats *'' Absent in Eliwood/Hector Hard Mode ''** Only present in Eliwood's and Hector's Stories Growth Rates |60% |40% |50% |55% |50% |15% |35% |} Promotion Gains E +40 }} Supports *Lyn *Hector *Ninian *Fiora *Farina *Nino *Serra Overall Florina's greatest strengths are her Speed, Skill and Luck growths. She will easily max her Skill because of its low cap. She also has a good chance of maxing her Speed, but not her Luck, although it will probably get close to the cap. Her Resistance is solid, despite being lower than Fiora and Farina's Resistance stats. However, Florina has very low Defense growth and HP, so archers can easily take her down, especially before promotion. Her Strength growth is not that bad, but her starting stat for strength is very low, so she will always be inferior concerning Strength compared to Farina and will be even with Fiora lvl 20 promoted (However, with the low strength cap it is certainly not impossible for her to cap it, because of the solid 40% growth, and the extra levels one can invest.) . Her Constitution is too low to effectively use heavier lances (even with 1 Body Ring, even though it will be useful), but after Promotion she can use swords and use them without suffering from as large of speed penalties as with Lances. She has very high Avoid and fantastic Hit. Florina joins earlier than any other aerial unit, making it easier to level her up faster. ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped Fire Emblem Heroes Description Princess of Nohr who dotes on her sibling Corrin and is merciless to foes. Base Stats Rarity: Lance |Skill= Iron Lance |- }} Lance |Skill= |- }} Lance |Skill= |- }} Lance |Skill= |- }} Lance |Skill= |- }} Skills Weapon Assists Passive Quotes ''The Blazing Blade Defeat quote in Lyn's story Florina: Aaaiiieee!!! Lyn: Florina! Florina: Lyn, I'm sorry. I... I can't go on... Lyn: Tactician! Take care of her! Get her to safety! Florina: I'm... I'm sorry. Death Quote At the start of Chapter 16 Florina: Uh...Tactician... Um... It's me... Florina. Um...I'm... I'm over here. Final Chapter: Light quote ''Heroes'' :Florina/Heroes Quotes Triangle Attack Florina and her two sisters, Farina and Fiora, are able to perform a special attack known as a Triangle Attack if positioned correctly before engaging in combat. The picture on the right shows you how to do it: The three sisters do not have to be in that exact position. As long as all of them are adjacent to the enemy, the Triangle Attack will occur. This attack has 100% accuracy and a 100% critical chance, making it very useful against bosses that the player is having a hard time killing. Note that the triangle attack does not modify the Mt of the attack; it only changes the accuracy and critical hit chance. Therefore, it is most effective to initiate the attack with the sister that has the highest Strength stat. Be careful, as no matter what speed the player has, she will only perform the triangle attack once. In addition, you may only perform a triangle attack if you initiate the battle; it will not occur when counterattacking enemies. The attacking character will also say something to the other two, and a special attacking animation featuring all three of the sisters will play. Possible Endings ;Florina - Pegasus Knight (Default) After Lyn abdicated rule of Caelin, Florina returned to Ilia. She remained shy, but this shyness has made her strong within. ;Florina and Lyn When her grandfather died, Lyn asked that Caelin be taken under Ostian protection. She set out for Sacae with her friend Florina. Though Florina returned to Ilia, their friendship lasted forever. ;Florina and Hector Hector succeeded his brother as the marquess of Ostia, but the pain of his brother’s death weighed heavily on him. His beloved Florina gave him comfort and helped him become an enlightened leader. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Florina is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: * * * Etymology Florina is a Romanian girl's name and a combination of Latin word "Fiore", which means "Flower" and the diminutive suffix "-ina" which means "Little", and can be translated as "Little Flower". It also shows a connection to Lilina, who's name means "Little Lily", as one of her three possible mothers, if she marries Hector. The name also has origins in geography; Florina is a prefecture in northwestern Greece, along the Macedonian border. 'Huey' is a nickname for 'Hugh,' a Germanic name which means 'heart, mind or spirit'. "Huey" is also the nickname of the popular UH-1 Iroquois helicopter used by the U.S. military. Trivia *Florina lands Huey on two people (Migal and Hector) during the events of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. *Florina is notable for having only one male support option in Hector. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters